


The Adventures of Papyrus' Magical Orange Glowing Valve

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has a magical orange glowing valve that Mettaton intends to make great use of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Papyrus' Magical Orange Glowing Valve

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this pic: strategossmut.tumblr.com/post/131051100084/he-wasnt-so-sure-about-it-in-the-beginning-but
> 
> also, in this fic, Dr. Alphys is a Transformers slash fan, so she (and Mettaton in turn) use the terms 'spike' and 'valve' in place of 'penis' and 'vagina'. XD

Dr. Alphys had a great knowledge about sexy robot fanfiction and fan art. In most of these creations, the robots would have sexual encounters and, even though they had intimate parts similar to humans, they were called by different names. A robot’s ‘penis’ was called a ‘spike’ and its ‘vagina’ was called a ‘valve’. When Alphys created Mettaton’s human inspired body, she decided to give him a spike and a valve, because he was indeed a sexy robot and may want to have use of them sometime in the future. The knowledge of these body parts were stored in Mettaton’s processor and, although he had looked and touched at them from time to time, he never used them to their full extent until he met Papyrus.

After dating for some time, Papyrus finally let himself be brought into Mettaton’s bedroom, fully ready to ‘go to the next base’, as his dating rulebook called it. The two embraced and ran their hands up and down each other’s bodies. Mettaton kissed and licked as many of Papyrus’ bones as he could reach. Papyrus reacted with gentle bites to the juncture of Mettaton’s neck and shoulder, which drew deep moans from the robot. As they continued, Mettaton’s core temperature began to rise and the hatches to his valve and spike slid open, allowing each to be exposed to the cool air.

Papyrus jumped back slightly as he felt a hard pressure and warm moisture against his leg bones. He looked down to see Mettaton’s erection and the top of the opening to his valve. “Oooooh,” Papyrus said, looking off to the side. Mettaton stepped back and gave Papyrus some room. “Is this…is this new to you?” He asked the skeleton, who was pointedly not looking between Mettaton’s legs.

Papyrus sounded nervous even as he tried to appear confident. “I—I know about these parts! They are…are important so that one may...that we may…have intercourse…”

Mettaton looked at the smooth expanse of Papyrus’ pelvic bone. “Sweetie, do you have…have any parts like mine?” The skeleton froze for a moment and Mettaton feared he had crossed a line, but a second later Papyrus shook his head in the affirmative and took another step back so that Mettaton could see his whole body better.

Papyrus stood very straight, one hand on the side of his face as if in embarrassment. His eyes started to glow orange and as they did, an orange light began to form at the base of his pelvic bone. It formed and settled into the shape of what Mettaton could only describe as a ‘magical orange glowing valve’.

“It’s gorgeous,” Mettaton sighed and Papyrus blushed fiercely. “May I…?” The robot motioned to the glow between Papyrus’ legs. The skeleton nodded and went to lie down on the bed, spreading his legs wide so that Mettaton could fit between them. Mettaton fairly dived into the space between his lover’s legs and let his breath ghost over the lips of Papyrus’ valve. Papyrus shivered and his left hand went to gently cup the back of Mettaton’s head.

Mettaton eagerly spread the lips of Papyrus’ valve and licked from the bottom to the top in one long, languid motion. Papyrus tasted of magic, which surprisingly tasted like strawberries. Papyrus moaned at the sensation and unconsciously pushed his hand down on Mettaton’s head, urging him on.

The robot set to work; he licked and sucked on the folds and thrust his tongue inside of Papyrus. Then he moved his tongue to flick at the swollen node at the top of the valve. Papyrus continued to moan raggedly, saying Mettaton’s name quite frequently. The robot smiled against the moist opening. Lubricant was flowing from between Papyrus’ folds and his valve swelled with each lick of Mettaton’s tongue. Soon a bright orange light began to form within Papyrus’ chest and grew with each of his exquisite moans. Mettaton thrust his tongue faster and deeper, his eyes focused on the growing ball of light. He knew Papyrus was close. The robot sucked on the swollen top node and took his fingers and slipped them inside the skeleton’s valve, twisting and pumping within the tight, warm space.

Papyrus suddenly tensed up and the bright orange light burst into a shower of sparks that disappeared as they fell against his body. His valve clamped down on Mettaton’s tongue and fingers, releasing a gush of lubricant as Papyrus twitched. This went on for a few glorious moments before Papyrus relaxed and sank down into the bed. His valve began to glow a lighter orange and slowly began to become transparent. Mettaton reluctantly removed his tongue and fingers as the magical appendage faded back into nothingness.

Papyrus was panting, his head turned to the side, as he removed his hand from Mettaton’s head. Mettaton grabbed at the retreating hand and kissed it, taking each digit into his mouth for a moment as Papyrus let out more shaky moans.

“Mettatoooon,” he whispered, fully sated and thoroughly happy with his lover’s wonder performance. Mettaton’s spike and valve were still on display, leaking heavily from both. Papyrus motioned towards him.

“You should take your pleasure,” he said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. Mettaton smiled and kissed Papyrus’ hand again. “I will soon,” he promised. “Rest first though. I’ll need to work you back up to have your valve come back for more pleasure.” Mettaton laughed happily.

Papyrus blushed even darker. He hummed his agreement and reached out for Mettaton to come into his arms. The robot let himself be engulfed in Papyrus’ arms and he rested his head again the skeleton’s shoulder bone. He lifted his head up and placed kisses along Papyrus’ jawbone.

“Very soon,” Mettaton said, grinding himself against Papyrus. He was ready to go but he knew Papyrus would need a moment before they could continue. But he did not mind; he enjoyed kissing and licking along Papyrus’ face and shoulder, enjoying the skeleton’s moans, as he waited for round two.


End file.
